


Otro Reloj Comienza a Correr

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, LíneasdelTiempoAlternativas, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RelacionesFamiliares, Relacioneshomosexuales, Science Fiction, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El tiempo es una creación del hombre en busca de dar sentido a todo aquello inexplicable, un orden y una lógica. Y este tiempo nuevamente demuestra que no existe para ser solo una constante establecida, sino varias y ninguna.





	1. REGISTRO 01

**Jajajajaja.**

**Me odio, pero no en un sentido despectivo que afecte a mi persona generando una baja en mi autoestimo que es una medida falta de cuantificación ya que no existe y carece de lógica, colocarlo con un término relacionado a la percepción de un individuo, en este caso yo.**

**Está mayormente encaminado a mi falta de información para realizar esta historia, que francamente será corta y sin continuación, porque no quiero causar errores de sintaxis o lógico que provoque mayormente confusiones tanto para lectores y escritora que en tal caso soy yo.**

**¿Quién ya se estreso por leer dos párrafos con explicaciones rebuscadas?**

**Yo sí, y yo los escribí, jajajaja.**

**Diviértanse y luego me cuentan que les pareció.**

**Posdata: Dedicado a todas pero todas esas bellas personas que gustan de la pareja y especialmente a las bellas y bellos (Sorry la mayoría de escritores de fics que conozco son mujeres) que han compartido sus propias perspectivas de la pareja siendo en historias cortas o de varios capítulos y que han logrado en mí el amor a dicha pareja, así que espero que sean capaces de leerlo y disfrutarlo tanto como yo disfruto de sus historias, son un verdadero agasajo, los adoro. A todos, todos.**

**¡Ready, go!**

**Los personajes de Star Trek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGISTRO 01. VULCANOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ojos azules, un ceño fruncido y lo que parecía una vieja arma del siglo XXI que sería conocida como blanca, pero que realmente causaría el mismo tipo de daño aunque cambiara su nominación.

Tal vez deberíamos calmarnos un…

\- ¡No necesito escuchar sus órdenes o seguirlas! – elevo la voz, aumentando la presión en el "cuchillo" que era colocado cerca de la aorta de James T. Kirk, capitán del Enterprise. – Suelte a mi hermano. – exigió, apreciando una ferocidad poco usual en alguien de su especie.

\- Capitán – hablo el Vulcano, encargado de aprisionar a un joven de cabellos oscurecidos y una suave expresión de súplica dirigida a la ostentadora de la vida de James. – Es correcto afirmar una desventaja para los intrusos de la nave o una a favor por el peligro de su vida a manos de un arma primitiva.

\- ¿Qué no puedes dejar de usar tu lógica vulcana ni en un momento así? – el tono de voz combinaba molestia y nervios. Un reconocido Capitán de la Flota Estelar siendo amenazado de muerte por una extraña chica extraterrestre que se coló en su nave. Prácticamente podría tener una oportunidad ejerciendo fuerza sobre párate del brazo alrededor de su cuello y levantarla lo suficiente para hacerla girar y chocara contra el suelo, aprovechando la oportunidad de mantenerse a una distancia prudente, teniendo al otro polisón retenido por Spock. Pero presentaba dos complicaciones, se trataba de James T. Kirk, un "caballero" indispuesto a lastimar a una joven mujer por más loca que este o sea una asesina; la segunda, curiosamente notaba que la tráquea era comprimida con cada ajuste de la chica. – Agh… Señorita… seamos ¿razonables, quiere?

\- Le he dicho que se calle. – la punta del artefacto picaba en su piel, casi aseguraba el olor de la sangre combinado con piel despellejada, si salía de esta Bones se encargaría de degollarlo más tarde. – Mis demandas serán escuchadas, primero suelte a mi hermano y luego…

\- Antes de que termine, es consciente de que se encuentra en una nave de la Federación, aprisionando al oficial de más alto rango. Pronto estará el personal de seguridad y no importan sus amenazas o necesidades materiales y emocionales – noto como la expresión de la chica palidecía, centrándose en el joven que continuaba como prisionero de sus manos al tenerlo sujeto por las muñecas justo detrás de la espalda. Confundiéndolo por la falta de resistencia, suponiendo que se tratan de contrabandistas, ¿Se espera que causen un revuelo y limiten el pase de los diversos miembros de la tripulación al secuestrar a su Capitán? – Deje ir al Capitán o me veré obligado a imprimir fuerza sobre su compañero.

\- Sr. Spock, ¿Pero qué cree que hace? – confusión por lo dicho de su Primer Oficial, la experiencia le demostró que poca sea la fuerza aplicada a otra especie por un Vulcano continuaba siendo letal. Tal circunstancia tenía que ser absolutamente desesperada si Spock estaba llegando a soluciones poco ortodoxas, al margen de una lógica que vea por encima del bienestar de criminales, siendo la primera opción su Capitán. Percibió el temblar de la chica, posiblemente miedo al imaginar lo que Spock podría llegar a hacerle si no desistía de tal muestra aberrante de desprecio por la vida. – Solo son niños.

\- Está equivocado, Capitán. – jalo levemente los brazos del chico, escuchando el quejido amortiguado por apretar sus dientes. Indudablemente las negociaciones estaban a favor del primer oficial consiguiendo llevarla a un punto donde sus emociones superarían cualquier saqueo, poniendo a Jim a salvo. – Infante es aquel desprovisto de una clara diferenciación de lo correcto e incorrecto, atado a cuestiones éticas sociales y creación de moral personal. Descripción que penosamente es incorrecta para ellos. – estrecho sus ojos por el paso hacia atrás de la joven y el arma retirándose escasos milímetros de la garganta. Aumentar el nivel de amenaza física le asegurarían un 65.34% de éxito con una taza de daños del 70.345% repercutiendo mayormente para el muchacho. – Lo repetiré una vez más, suelte al Capitán James Tiberius Kirk o su cómplice sufrirá daños que la Federación considera en defensa propia y como último recurso ante sus inadecuadas acciones. – los ojos de Spock fueron oscurecidos, usando un tono de voz profundo asegurando la credibilidad de su amenaza.

Inquietud y duda se posaron sobre el rostro de ella, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, con tales valiosos segundos de meditación, tendrían a seguridad pronto, teniendo esto como otras de tantas crónicas narrativas de Jim.

 _\- Ko-kai._ (Hermana) _–_ tales palabras asombraron a Spock, reacciono que no pasó desapercibida para Jim, ya que resultaba poco común que su Primer Oficial reaccionara tan emocionalmente. Su captora continuaba apresándolo pero con una diminución del objeto que podría dejarlo muerto más rápido de lo previsto. Una serie de hechos completamente angustiantes.

El sonido metálico proveniente del techo causo que levantaran la vista, prestando atención a esos golpeteos y una especie de murmullo, en un parpadeo un par de cuerpos cayeron soltando gritos de dolor. Uno de ellos se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro, revelando a un niño pequeño con una característica inconfundible, orejas puntiagudas. Parecía asustado, buscando por todos lados algo que le hiciera reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba o por lo menos sentirse seguro, el pequeño presto atención a Spock y el otro chico que aún mantenía apresado.

 _\- ¿Sa-kai?_ (¿Hermano?)– si no fuera por la expresión seria de Spock, Jim aseguraría que estaba pálido al escuchar hablar a ese pequeño niño. Noto al chico asentir con cuidado, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para que el niño girara a ver a la otra chica a quien le sonrió e intento correr con ella siendo tomado de la mano por el otro pequeño cuerpo que no había retirado la capa. – Pero…

 _\- Rai, Sa-kai._ (No, hermano )– sin convencerse del todo e inflando sus mejillas, apretó su pequeña mano, sentándose a su lado.

Definitivamente se encontraban en una situación completamente ridícula, un cuarteto de niños espaciales amenazaba contra su vida y tenían a uno de ellos atrapado para negociar sobre su vida, los otros dos no podían tener más de dos dígitos de edad y al parecer su líder tenía una maraña de desidia mental. Si Bones lo viera terminaría con regaños y burlas sobre como dejarse vencer por mocosos armados.

\- Nos rendimos. – fue un susurro a su oído, terminando con un empujón con fuerza suficiente para tropezar.

\- ¿Eh? – giro a ver a la chica que retiraba la capucha, revelando la misma característica inconfundible de la raza Vulcana. – Ustedes son…

\- Afirmativo, Capitán Kirk. – dejo caer el arma cerca de Jim, indicándole a los otros dos que podían exponer su identidad. – No habrá resistencia. Sera inadecuado de mi parte pedirlo, pero déjenos a todos juntos en la misma celda. – la expresión de completa misericordia en alguien que no debería, movió el corazón de Jim. Le dejaba sin respirar.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. Tales exigencias luego de… - con su mano derecha alzada Jim interrumpió a Spock, mirándole por encima de su hombro y sonriendo confiado, el medio vulcano asintió, dejando también libre al joven que agradeció con un sencillo asentimiento y que sin perder tiempo se acercó a los pequeños protegiéndolos entre sus brazos.

\- Bueno – se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa y estirando una mano delante de la joven – Sera un placer tener a tan encantadora "asesina" en nuestras celdas. – una mirada gacha y paso al lado de Jim abrazando a los otros tres. El rubio pasó una mano por su cabello, Vulcanos siempre serán Vulcanos. – Capitán al equipo de seguridad, tenemos cuatro para una celda.

* * *

Caminaba en círculos por el espacio, tratando de entender porque tenían una habitación de invitados en lugar de esas pequeñas celdas monitoreadas continuamente.

 _\- Po did du qots'noi wuh hali?_ (¿Por qué subieron a la nave?) – escucho el suave tono empleado por su hermana mayor, sentada en la cama teniendo a cada uno de los pequeños sentados en sus piernas. Intercambiaron un mensaje silencioso, hasta que la niña hablo.

 _\- I var-tor ish-veh tor bek-tor, hi au did ri zhu-tor me_ (Le dije que esperara, pero no me escucho) – ella giro a ver a su hermano que tenía un leve tono verdoso rodeando sus pómulos.

 _\- Sorry, Ko-kai_ (Lo siento, hermana) – un suspiro y acaricio los cabellos de ambos, no podía pedirles algo tan complicado a quienes son tan jóvenes.

 _\- Hizhuk nothing pavesh-tor_ (Tranquilo no pasa nada) – una suave sonrisa y cambio su atención a quien hace unas horas se encontraba prisionero por el Primer Oficial Vulcano de la Federación. En cuanto ingresaron a la USS Enterprise aceptaron y comprendieron los riesgos, retroceder no era opción, no quedaban muchas para escoger.

\- ¿Y ahora? – mantuvo una posición erguida con las brazos colocados perfectamente detrás de la espalda. Los pequeños comprendieron la tensión manteniéndose callados. – El plan ha fracasado.

\- No. Aun no, queda una última cosa. – bajo a los pequeños de su regazo, poniéndose de pie hasta quedar frente al chico. – Todo saldrá bien. – el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con los ojos brillantes y leves signos de temblor en su cuerpo indicaban todo lo contrario pero ella lo haría. Desvió el rostro a un lado bufando con cansancio, masajeando el puente de su nariz, realmente su hermana no hacia otra cosa que meterlos en complicados problemas.

\- ¿Crees en el escenario invencible? – cuestiono con diversión impregnada. La chica rio, guiñándole un ojo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. –  _Ko-kai…_  limita el contacto físico si es posible. – obviamente tal demanda fue rechazada e ignorada, sus hermanos menores abandonaron la comodidad de la cama y unírseles en esa muestra afectiva fraternal.

El timbre de la puerta abriéndose fue su alerta para separarse y que la chica cambiara por una perfecta mascara fría, pasando de inmediato a sus hermanos en una posición que les permitiera protegerlos como barrera.

Frente estaba el segundo al mando, Spock, acompañado por los oficiales de seguridad apuntando sus armas contra ellos. El ceño fruncido y un gruñido claro amedrento a unos cuantos, casi retándolos a que dispararan de forma que conocerían su fuerza si es que alguno hería a su familia.

\- Tenga el decoro de reservarse sus expresiones ofensivas. – su disgusto se expresaba en la tonalidad seca de su voz. Una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro alterando en niveles comúnmente Vulcanos a Spock. – Ahorrémonos este tiempo, serán llevados a las salas para interrogarlos.

\- Denegado – con paso firme se interpuso en el camino de los oficiales – Conmigo es suficiente – señalándose a sí misma – Brindare toda la información requerida. – la ceja elevada de Spock reflejaba la duda, ella exhalo hastiada – Los vulcanos no mentimos. – Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero usaría cualquier recurso a su disposición si aseguraba alejar a sus hermanos de preguntas angustiosas. Spock analizo sus palabras, dirigiéndose a los oficiales, ordenándoles colocar las esposas y llevarla a la sala correspondiente.

Con la escolta rodeándole, solo pudo despedirse con un asentimiento, antes de cerrar Spock vio a los tres restantes.

\- Ella… - por alguna razón ajena a su rol, darles una explicación de que mantendrían el estado físico y emocional de su hermana óptimamente, broto por los rostros de esos niños, ¿Era su parte humana aflorando?

\- Lo entendemos, Primer Oficial. – hablo el segundo mayor, tomando los niños en brazos y las puertas cerrándose nuevamente eliminando cualquier otra interacción entre ellos. – " _Ko-kai, cuídate._ "

Spock dejo el pensamiento al aire, apresurándose a su siguiente encomienda, interrogar a la Vulcana.

* * *

Un mínimo atisbo de salvajismo y violencia descarriada, incomprensible.

\- Necesito ofrezca su nombre para el reporte. – puntualizo Spock desde su asiento en la sala de juntas adaptada para cámara de interrogatorio. Exasperada bufo y paso una mano por su cabello, mostrando claras señales de nerviosismo combinados con resignación, deteniéndose en meditar su respuesta. - ¿Señorita?

\- Christen – sentencio sin mayores dudas, adoptando una posición completamente rígida, elevando su rostro unos centímetros y cuadrando los hombros, reposando las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Elevando un poco su ceja el primer oficial asintió tomando nota en el PADD, no recibiendo indicadores de agregados.

\- Infiero que alguno de sus padres es de descendencia vulcana.

\- Es correcto. – uno cuantos tecleos más, pasando miradas entre el PADD y la chica frente suyo.

\- Los menores que la acompañan, ¿poseen una relación familiar con usted?

\- Afirmativo. Para su registro – señalo con el dedo su PADD – son mis hermanos menores, dos niños y una niña, específicamente. – Un par de movimientos con sus dedos siendo interrumpido por la voz de la chica. – Sus nombres son Vincent Lion S´masu, Georgia Tulip T'aikum y William Tilian S'yul. Por edades estoy próxima a cumplir 18 años terrestres, S'masu 14 años, Georgia y S'yul son gemelos y de 6 años.

\- Señorita Christen – noto el enmarcado tono de seriedad rodeando a Spock, quien dejo a un lado el reporte con información puntual de sus polisones. – Es una combinación de nombres terranos y vulcanos irremediablemente carente de sentido. ¿Intenta entorpecer la búsqueda de datos en las bases de registro de la Federación y Vulcano? – sorpresa en su rostro, pasando a formar una leve sonrisa que se convirtió en una limpia carcajada impropio de cualquier Vulcano. – Esta expresividad es…

\- Disculpe, disculpe – corto de tajo, llevando sus manos hasta cubrirse el rostro aminorando la reacción, inspirando profundamente hasta recomponerse, pero sin perder ese toque divertido. – Usted sí que sabe convertir un interrogatorio incomodo en una sesión cómica. Pero, tranquilo Primer Oficial Spock – ella llevo su mano izquierda hasta el lado donde se supone encontrarías el corazón humano – Todas mis respuestas son veraces, sin embargo carecen de los suficientes datos para realizar esa búsqueda, ilústreme en localizar mi supuesto engaño.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente fue criada?

\- ¿Eso ira dentro del reporte? – reto la joven, cruzando sus brazos - ¿O forma parte de la curiosidad Vulcana?

\- Atrasar el llenado de este reporte solo le asegura complicar el juicio emitido por los Almirantes de la Federación.

\- ¿Almirantes?, ja – ironizo la joven, llevando una porción de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, negando y colocándose de pie, para chocar ambas manos sobre la mesa y encarar a Spock – Sus leyes no significan nada para mí, pero debo agradecerle por llevarme a ellos, quizás sean más capaces de escuchar que un testarudo Vulcano.

\- Usted también lo es.

\- ¿Lo soy? – repitió en forma de pregunta, mostrando burla – Jamás he seguido ninguno de los planteamientos de Surak. Y créame – se inclinó sobre la mesa, disminuyendo tanto como podía el espacio entre ellos – soy mucho más dichosa de esta manera que enmascarando mis sentimientos bajo una lógica que en más de una ocasión puede carecer de sentido.

\- ¿Eso explica su forma de encontrar "escucha" al atentar contra el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk? – rebatió Spock, notando una baja en la agresividad de la chica, combinado con la culpa - ¿Cómo cree que puede ser calificada tal manera de solicitar ayuda bajo una clara amenaza?

\- Y-yo no…

\- Su interés por nuestro apoyo tuvo que ser manejado en otros estándares, las llamadas o comunicaciones no son algo cerrado, la Federación esta para apoyar y en caso de que lo dude o sea falta de su conocimiento, el Capitán de esta nave no es alguien que rechace apoyar a otros o dudar en dar su vida en las peores circunstancias. – Fue su turno de ponerse en pie, notando la figura de la chica reducirse y temblar – Sera encerrada por actos ilícitos y con la mayor de las vergüenzas, posiblemente los niños reciban perdón, pero usted, no es más que una imagen ruin y deplorable para todos los Vulcanos. – ella apretó sus puños, bajando la mirada hasta esconderla por los mechones obscuros. No teniendo más que agregar, Spock tomo el PADD dispuesto a salir y dejarla en la habitación para que se hiciera cargo el personal de seguridad de encerrarla junto a los otros tres. A penas paso a su lado, ella le encaro jalándole por el cuello de su uniforme. – Que es…

\- ¡Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi propio padre! – grito cubierta de lágrimas, escuchando la puerta deslizarse y entrando por ella James. – p-pa-padre…

\- Sr. Spock… ah… venía a decirle que el "arma" se trataba de un juguete del S. XXI – levanto el objeto mencionado, intentando procesar la información recién recibida. - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – bajo el juguete, posando total atención en la media Vulcana y su Primer Oficial que podía encontrarse tan consternado. La chica sorbió su nariz y limpio el rostro, recuperando su postura.

\- Mi nombre completo es Christen Amanda T'yon Kirk hija de Spock de la casa de Surak. – inhalo nuevamente, colocando sus brazos tras la espalda y aumento el fruncimiento de su ceño – Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y Primer Oficial S´chan T´gai Spock, la galaxia los necesita… - suspiro, cambiando su mirada – mi mundo los requiere, sálvenlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Y así es como me amor por ser capaz de llevar a publicación otra bella historia y sobre todo de mi nuevo interés en parejas.**

**Recuerdo cuando vi la película en la televisión por una simple coincidencia confundiéndola con otra saga espacial, ¿Ya saben cual?**

**Y recuerdo como en esta semana ya llevo creo casi 100 historias leídas más fanarts encontrados XD (¿Se dan cuenta que no les proporciono mejor información que solo me vi la película y por casaulaidad? XD)**

**Mi propósito es verme todaaaaas las series o la primera serie, el problema es buscar donde. ¿Recomendaciones?, porque mi interés es realmente verlas y además de disfrutar de la historia poder traerles historia de mayor calidad.**

**Cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Posdata: Me la pase buscando algún diccionario con palabras en vulcano y termine con un traductor, por eso algunas palabras fueron colocadas en vulcano. Ustedes saben para la emoción.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**N/A: Miren me puse a hacer investigación por aquí por allá en Wikipedia y las cosas que una se encuentra de que los actores de estos bellos personajes podrían realmente salir, es como esas cosas que no debería ni tendría que hacer porque diablos XDDD que son personas con vidas privadas fuera de las locuras de mi mente como fangirl, pero vamos me cae que le rezo a no sé qué deidades y le prendo una veladora para que salgan juntos XDD.**

**Nótese no aseguro que salgan sino que cabe la mínima chiquita posibilidad de que si pueden y podrían, diablos. Sí que podrían.**

**¡Me voy a encender esa veladora caray!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	2. REGISTRO 02

**Hola fandom.**

**Honestamente no tenía planeado una continuación, la verdad me sorprendió desmedidamente que leyeran y pidieran una continuación, que lo encontraran fascinante, eso me lleno de tanta dicha que encendió aquella vieja llama de escritora que caliente mis motores de inspiración y produce tal humo que termina convirtiéndose en otro capítulo más.**

**Un ejemplo rebuscado, si me permiten escribir, en fin, espero que con esta continuación, sus dudas queden aclaradas o termine colocando aún más.**

**Gracias a una muy bella persona, comencé a ver la serie original y deus mío, es hermosa, simplemente hermosa :´v los miembros de la USS Enterprise se ganan tu cariño, aun no término, es demasiado que ver y poco tiempo, es una extensa misión pero la cumpliré.**

**Autora, fuera.**

**Disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Star treek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGISTRO 02. Kirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imparables gritos recubiertos de pánico y terror, plegarias por su vida o la de alguien más completamente inútiles e innecesarios, no existía piedad alguna que lograse que por unos segundos algunos inocentes escaparan con la esperanza brillante de poder tener otro día más y relatar a quienes estuvieran cerca lo maravilloso de apreciar cada ínfimo momento y luchar por sobrevivir.

Nada de eso era posible o cierto, simples cuentos infantiles que aseguraban a los más jóvenes que vivir tenía un sentido útil para ellos, soñar permitirá generar cambios y dar una mejor sustentabilidad a cualquier organismo que compartiera el espacio de un planeta.

Disparos tras disparos la melodía final a su sentencia, el último de los himnos que podría disfrutar con su cuerpo desangrado y derrumbado entre los escombros de una civilización perdida definitivamente. Con sus piernas temblando, entro a un edificio encontrando refugio momentáneo, usando como apoyo las paredes agrietadas, paso tras paso, diviso una pequeña esquina lo suficientemente sólida para dormir y esperar a que la marcha de la muerte estuviera tan lejos de ser posible.

¿Cuántos más creían que alguien los salvaría?

Escuchar a las madres llorando por sus pequeños fue la gota que derramo su paciencia, alejándose inmediatamente del grupo de refugiados, prefería morir que continuar con personas tan ciegas a la verdad, a la lógica inquebrantable, ya no había nada más que hacer, ni luchar o esperar.

Perdieron.

Los números estuvieron en su contra y la tecnología no fue suficiente.

Simplemente esperar a que sus momentos finales llegaran, alejándose de las necesidades básicas y música estridente. Paz y tranquilidad.

Fue deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo, levantando sus rodillas pegándolas hasta su pecho y abrazándolas, recargando su frente intentando descansar por unos cuantos segundos, sin estar al tanto de su entorno y la dificultad luminosa un pequeño trozo de tela fue cayendo de entre sus ropas, aquella tela manchada por tierra y sangre presentaba un familiar emblema.

\- Es… invencible… - susurro despacio, dejando a sus lagrimales trabajar. Cubrió sus oídos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, continuos gritos, pasos y explosiones. – B-basta… n-no más… no… ¡NO!

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la Enterprise se detiene ante una puerta que inmediatamente abre, con pasos seguros se introduce a la habitación, encontrándose con la pequeña nave donde sus polizones y asesinos viajaban. De un diseño sencillo, parecido a uno de esos peces que vivían en las profundidad del mar, usando una linterna en sus cabezas para dar un poco de luz.

Localizarla resulto mucho más sencillo de lo esperado, casi como si hubiera sido puesta apropósito, justo detrás de un grupo de asteroides, con el único fin de ingresar como sus tripulantes. La posibilidad de que aquellos "niños" maquinaran planes no acordes a sus acciones y apariencia, comenzaba a parecer ampliamente lógica, tal cual sugirió Spock durante el término de ese diminuto secuestro. Incluso, que trataran con seres hostiles capaces de alterar su forma física adaptándose a su conveniencia, eso explicaría las capas sobre sus cabezas y retiradas hasta un punto crítico.

Dejar ir la vida de sus propios compañeros, era algo que su líder no arriesgaría o por lo menos eso pareció a primera vista.

Un grito, atrajo su atención al pequeño grupo seleccionado de Ingeniería para desmantelar aquella extraña nave a fin de extraer la mayor cantidad de información posible, incluso Uhura apoyaba en traducir algunos símbolos, números y letras combinadas dispuestas para ser un código extensamente complejo, limitando así el uso de su nave y datos de navegación. Apresurado, fue dentro de la nave, encontrándose con una rendija abierta y por la cual salía Scotty sujetando una llave, teniendo la boca abierta y un color pálido. Pidió traer al médico y que sacaran a su Ingeniero en Jefe inmediatamente para que tomara un poco de oxígeno, disponiéndose a investigar que fue aquello que altero a Scotty, el escoces volvió en sí, quitando de su camino a quienes intentaban brindarle el apoyo solicitado por su Capitán.

Tomo a Jim por el cuello de su uniforme, manteniendo una seriedad difícilmente usual, denegó su propia orden, pidiendo algunos minutos en lo que acompañaba a Scotty. Bajando por la rendija, la luz escaseaba iluminando por pequeños rayos fluorescentes, siguió el sonido de los pasos del más bajo, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía ser la cámara del motor. Lo que sea que estuviera dentro, era tan complicado y peligroso como para alterar a su Ingeniero.

Concentrando la luz de lámparas dispuestas por el propio Scotty, la sala del motor cobro claridad. Sin esperarlo por sí mismo dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos hasta donde podía, teniendo un leve tic.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue su primera pregunto, teniendo una negativa. Paso una mano por su cabello consecutivamente hasta deshacer su meticuloso peinado, teniendo la otra apoyada en su cintura, observando el motor frente suyo. – No lo es.

\- Lo es, Capitán. – dando un golpe al motor, comprobó su existencia y sonido – Un motor de nave espacial del a base de combustible fósil, incapaz de alcanzar la velocidad de nuestra hermosa dama o de cualquier otra. – absoluta consternación tras cada palabra pronunciada, con una fascinación solo propia en el mejor Ingeniero de toda la Enterprise.

\- ¿Qué detalles puedes darme? – solicito envuelto en seriedad. Dependiendo de lo que Scotty dijera, pasaría a estado crítico el encarcelamiento de cuatro vulcanos, convocando a la Federación y el Consejo Vulcano. Lo último terminaría en innecesaria disputas diplomáticas.

\- Hmm – usando de apoyo un brazo, recargo el codo del contrario sobre este teniendo la mano bajo su barbilla, recabando cada extracto de información. Giro ver a Jim, suspirando y regresando al motor – Es un modelo viejo, idéntico al usado por los primeros cohetes lanzados por la NASA. Funcional solo con derivados del petróleo a partir de una reacción química creando la potencia de fuego necesaria en su despegue, siendo sostenido solo el tiempo suficiente para aclimatarse a la gravedad, no tiene aleaciones especiales o un diseño que economicé. Las piezas en su restauración no son difíciles de conseguir, incluso como tarea en la escuela es básico armar un modelo escala. – toco una válvula, remarcando la aguja estática – Su único límite, lo mismo que la alimenta, complicado de encontrar un adecuado sustituto, ponle cualquier otra cosa y en menos de un cambio Warp perteneces a las estrellas. – chasqueo los dedos, agregando el ultimo dramatismo con el que Kirk rio masajeando su entrecejo, dirigiendo una vez más su atención a aquel imposible motor.

\- Un análisis completo Scotty, hasta la última tuerca tiene que pasar por un escáner, descarguen la base de datos a un equipo externo, sin ser conectado directamente a las computadoras o PADD alguno. Cualquier anomalía reportarla con Uhura. – tras un asentimiento, Kirk comenzó a ir a la salida, deteniéndose para un sencillo paso antes de comenzar con una ruda tarea – Deja que Bones te revise, podemos estar pasando por una medida de seguridad que afecte nuestras conexiones sinápticas o coloque imágenes.

\- Vamos Capitán, ¿Insinúas que un misterio como este no es más que un invento? – pura emoción y curiosidad científica hicieron reír a ambos – Aun borracho, podría reparar cualquier ataque de una Ave de Presa Klingon.

\- Confió en ello pero ser cuidadosos no está de más. – finalizando su orden, se retiró, necesitaba algunos datos fuera del manual.

* * *

Subió la manta hasta sus hombros, pasando su mano por la frente de cada uno de los mellizos, exhalando cansadamente. Pocos minutos tras llevarse a su hermana a un interrogatorio, los pequeños bostezaron exhaustos, sin poner resistencia los dejo en la cama, retirando aquellas capas y otras mudas de tela, dejándolos lo más ligeros posibles.

Sus parpados no tardaron en cerrarse, deseándole buenas noches, esperando porque su hermana regresara pronto.

\- Ko-kai – el timbre en las puertas provoco un movimiento repentino a su sistema circulatorio, pensando en la posición comprometida ante los niños durmiendo. Avanzando con premura hasta la entrada que conectaba el cuarto de hospedaje, coloco su cuerpo como barrera, considerando que la información dado por su hermana no fuera suficiente o quizás mentirle debió ser ingenuo de su parte.

Ilógico, fue la palabra originada en sus pensamientos tras identificar al Capitán James T. Kirk, cargando una caja regalándole una sonrisa, levantando una mano delante en señal de paz. ¿Juegos?, el Capitán de la Enterprise luego de ser casi asesinado por su hermana mayor tras un plan poco ortodoxo en busca de ayuda le traía un juego de mesa.

Un humano irremediablemente ilógico. Unas cuantas miradas en silencio, acompaño al rubio hasta una mesa, donde comenzó a arreglar un tablero cuadriculado en colores monocromáticos, tomo asiento frente a este, teniendo su atención dividida por cualquier cambio inesperado.

\- Chico, sigue así de tenso y no dudare en que quieres amotinarte de nuevo – apretó los puños bajo la mesa, evitando otro contacto visual- Kirk le dio un pequeño vistazo, divertido ante el joven vulcano, continuo armando el tablero sin intenciones de retomar la conversación. Tras el reporte de seguridad, la líder vulcana estaba siendo interrogada por su Primer Oficial aceptando otorgar todo dato necesario siempre y cuando no tocaran a sus hermanos. Confianza que rompió al estar delante del vulcano, ordenando piezas de ajedrez.

El vulcano observo sin discreción alguna el espacio donde dormitaban sus hermanos menores, tomando en consideración su seguridad y alcanzar su objetivo de introducirse a la Enterprise, necesitaban agotar todas las opciones porque no creerían en lo imposible e invencible.

\- No me gusta el ajedrez tridimensional – tras la clara honestidad del vulcano, Kirk no reparo en carcajear divertido sosteniéndose el estómago intentando no caer de la silla. Mientras el otro reflexionaba sus palabras, generando un tono verdoso suave en sus mejillas – A lo que me refería, Capitán… es… lo fascinante de esta versión al clásico, no era mi intención parecer insatisfecho por su intento de aminorar el ambiente resultado de nuestras rudimentarias acciones. – la risa de Kirk disminuyo con ligeras toces, volviendo a la postura más neutral posible. Tomo una de las piezas al azar, colocándola en el centro del tablero.

\- Estas disculpándote por casi matarme y rechazar un juego. –

\- Afirmativo, Capitán.

\- Hmmm, ok. – envuelto en confusión, la mueca en el rostro del joven vulcano casi hace reír nuevamente a Kirk. – Sabes el nombre y función de cada pieza en el ajedrez – un suave movimiento de cabeza en afirmación por el vulcano, dejando a Kirk continuar con algo que ambos ya conocen – Dependen completamente de los movimientos elegidos por un jugador, puede ser predeterminado o no, teniendo cualquier posible final. – coloco una pieza contraria frente a la que había tomado. Miro directamente al vulcano, teniendo un ceño fruncido, esperando a que comprendiera la metáfora o lo tomara demasiado literal.

\- Somos las piezas de un gran tablero, – dijo el vulcano, tomando una de las dos piezas y cambiándola de lugar – con la diferencia de que podemos movernos o dejara otros nuestras propias acciones. ¿He comprendido lo que intenta decir, Capitán? – Kirk asintió. Con una postura recta y la seriedad de vuelta a su rostro, el vulcano cruzo ambas manos sobre la mesa, cerrando sus ojos, soltando una fracción de aire contenido hasta ahora dentro de él. – Si le digo cualquier cosa estaré traicionando a mi hermana y si usted escucha cualquier cosa estará fuera de toda lógica el que tenga información extra a nosotros y nuestro propósito.

\- Considéralo una conversación extra oficial que-

El vulcano levanto una mano frente al Capitán interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de excusa, levantándose de la silla fue de regreso a donde recostó a sus hermanos, notando que uno ya estaba por salir, tallando uno de sus ojos cubierto con lágrimas. Suspirando, fue hasta él, tomándolo por los hombros, agachándose a su altura y juntando las frentes.

 _\- Sa-kai, i nahp ik du._ (Hermano, yo pensé que tu...) – las lágrimas fluyeron sin esfuerzo alguno, transmitiendo la preocupación y temor de ser abandonados. Relajando su expresión, llevo las manos hasta el rostro del niño, realizando una superficial fusión mental, transmitiendo pensamientos calmantes que detuvieron el llanto e hicieron que le abrazara.

 _\- Hizhuk, i went tor nem-tor ein sov_ (Tranquilo, fui a tomar un poco de aire) – correspondió la muestra de afecto, acariciando sus cabellos, cargándolo para volver a meterlo en la cama.

 _\- Tor ri etwel ko-kai fam dvun sarlah pla'?_ (¿Aun no vuelve nuestra hermana?) – pregunto, al ser una vez más arropado hasta el cuello.

 _\- Rai, she's toranik. Yuk, du're zungor._ (No, ella está ocupada. Duerme, estás cansado.) – bajo la intensidad de la luz, listo para regresar con el Capitán.

 _\- I'm ri. I aitlun tor bek-tor k' du._ (No lo estoy. Quiero esperar contigo.) – fue detenido por el agarre de su hermano, moviendo a su otra hermana que por poco también despierta. Sin lastimarlo, alejo su mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

 _\- Itaren, hi, i bolaya du tor shom._  (Gracias, pero, necesito que descanses.) –solicito amablemente, pero el niño inflo sus mejillas dispuesto a realizar un típico berrinche. De los dos, tenía que lidiar con el más emocional, al menos podía usarlo a su favor – _Isha, nam-tor du going tor trasha T'aikum sa'awek?_ (Además, ¿vas a dejar sola a T'aikum?) – era un pequeño truco usado en ocasiones para los mellizos, especialmente cuando se ponían demasiado ¿cabeza dura?

 _\- Uhm… Muhl, sa-kai._ (Uhm...Bien, hermano.) – incomodo, acepto, siendo él mismo quien se cubrió con las mantas, deteniendo a su hermano por una última cosa –  _Ugaya me tor wake abru lu she fun-tor._ (Prométeme despertarnos cuando ella regrese.)

 _\- I dungi tor ish-veh_ (Lo hare) – confirmado que no fuera palabras solo dichas, restregó su rostro en la almohada, tomo la mano de su hermana, dejando caer sus parpados. La niña relajo su expresión, girándose hasta quedar más cerca.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, tenia al Capitán de la Enterprise se apoyaba en la pared. – Prometiste no revelarme nada, excepto que olvidaste mencionar verte cuidar a tus hermanos – Kirk aseguraba escuchar un gruñido y rechinar de dientes, el joven paso a un lado suyo, temiendo por un instante que le haría una llave del sueño vulcana y regresaría a ser rehén. En cambio tomo asiento frente al tablero, colocando el dedo índice en la punta de la pieza moviéndola de atrás hacia adelante. Dio un ligero vistazo a los pequeños, quedando de pie a la izquierda del vulcano.

\- ¿Cámaras, grabaciones o cualquier otra cosa? – directo y sin rodeos, necesitaba saber si existía algún medio enlazado a la nave captando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Nada, créeme, de tenerlos, ninguno de los diplomáticos que escoltamos quisiera dormir aquí. – una terrible broma pero gano la atención del vulcano.

\- De acuerdo. Si me hace el honor Capitán, considero plausible una conversación "casual" a la par de una explicación con este modelo de ajedrez.

Superada la barrera por Kirk, continuo colocando piezas en el tablero, el joven vulcano mantenía una mano empuñada con su dedo índice pegado al labio, moviendo sus ojos por cada pieza, deteniéndose hasta la última. – Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán de la Enterprise y hace menos de dos horas tu rehén o más bien el de tu hermana.

\- Capitán, las presentaciones formales para un contacto social ¿son igualmente adecuadas tras un intento de secuestro y posible asesinato? – era la primera vez que escuchar a un vulcano le daba escalofríos. – Los humanos perdonan con facilidad intentos de tomar vidas al encontrar cierto registro moral en sus adversarios. – definitivamente ese niño ahora le daba algo de grima – Es un placer Capitán Kirk. Soy Vincent Lion Smasu a quien casi le rompen el brazo para que usted no terminara secuestrado.

\- O-ok… - un tic dio en su ojo derecho, no pasando desapercibido por el vulcano. – Ehm… ¿De qué forma prefieres que te llame? – cambio el tema de conversación, antes de escuchar sobre sus nervios de terminar apresado por un niño que era la mitad de su estatura pero con fuerza para tenerlo en el suelo y comenzar un nuevo episodio titulado, 1001 un maneras de secuestrar a un Capitán de la Federación por menores de edad.

\- ¿Forma?, se refiere a la preferencia en que se dirigen a mí. Un sin sentido, Capitán Kirk. – el balde de la ilógica vulcana caí nuevamente en James, cualquier edad y continuaban cuestionando acciones tan sencillas pro irracionales para ellos. Un puberto vulcano no era mejor que un adulto vulcano, pensar en su Primer Oficial no ayudaba a calmarlo, sino encontrar ironía en su situación. – Mis familiares optan por usar cualquiera de mis nombres, elija el de su preferencia. Sugeriría evitar el que proviene de vulcano, incluso algunos de mis familiares no son capaces de hacerlo correctamente.

-Entiendo – con brazos cruzados, medito su decisión, optando por el primero – Vincent, fácil de recordar. – Los ojos de Vincent brillaron ante una nostalgia familiar, recobrando la compostura. – Antes de comenzar con la explicación y nombre que ya conoces, cuéntame un poco de este objeto – puso a plena vista el cuchillo sostenido ante su cuello. Vincent se mantuvo en silencio, quieto como estatua. - ¿Nada?

\- Capitán Kirk, usted ya…

\- Jim – dijo él, obteniendo una familiar ceja alzada. – A cambio de Vincent, dime Jim.

\- Otro sin sentido, Cap-Jim. – sin permiso tomo el cuchillo, buscando en su mango un botón, accionándolo, chocando la palma con la punta. Ni un grito, ni siquiera el filo rompiéndose, separo lentamente el mango, revelando como la punta salía de su interior hasta recobrar su estado original – Usted sabe que no es más que un simple juguete plástico – dejo caerlo bruscamente – En conclusión, falso.

\- Si, paso tres veces por un escáner, con los del laboratorio e incluso buscamos en los registros dispuestos por la Federación. – suficiente honestidad en las palabras del Capitán, que descubrieran su engaño fue sencillo pero todo se trataba de una pantalla que les conduciría al éxito de su misión. Ni en sus más descabelladas ideas, su ko-kai cargaría un arma que perjudicaría a terceros o a ellos mismos. – Y no entendemos como un filo que no lo era, no dejo marca.

\- Jim – la frialdad en su voz, envió una señal por su columna vertebral. – Venir conmigo, establecer un lazo social amigable y regresar al mismo punto, es un nuevo sin sentido, característico de su raza. Usare una expresión humana, termine de dar vueltas al asunto y externalice lo que no deja de rondar por su mente.

\- Eres un mocoso vulcano. – soltó sin reparo. Recibiendo un regaño por su comunicador desde la sala de reuniones donde Bones escuchaba cada detalle, porque él no mintió, en la habitación no hay cámaras ni micrófonos, pero nunca hablaron de sus propias medidas de seguridad. Vincent parpadeo, levantando las comisuras de sus labios, dejando escapar un bufido casi parecido a una risa. – Peor que Spock.

\- Lamento informar Jim, que mi comportamiento difiere de la de su Primer Oficial tras mi manera de crianza a pesar de las similitudes de nuestra herencia. – Kirk podía escuchar claramente las carcajadas de Bones, sobre el pequeño duende copia de Spock, suficiente habían sido sus risas luego de escuchar y ver a sus malvados captores. – Establecido ese parámetro, me permito finalizar la lección de ajedrez por el momento. Usted requiere más información de la que mi hermana dará, incluso de nuestra nave no tendrán tanto – Nueva categoría, aparte de asustarlo comenzaba a irritarlo – En efecto somos vulcanos, familia e intentamos secuestrarlo. La naturaleza del artefacto es un mero juguete, por tanto sobre su herida es irrelevante el "cómo".

\- Ustedes se metieron a nuestras mentes. – la veracidad del argumento se comprobó con Vincent y un pestañeo de este. – Son telepatas táctiles… Spock, ¿Cómo es que él no se dio cuenta?

\- Simple, Capitán. Su compromiso emocional hacia usted nublo su juicio, incluso la moral de su puesto. – llevo el índice de su izquierda hasta la sien – Entrar fue un juego de niños.

\- Ustedes son niños.

\- Y por eso fue un juego. – las manos de Kirk temblaron, perdió el color en su piel, sudando un tanto frio. Trataban con telepatas de un calibre aterrador. ¿Spock estaría bien con esa chica? – Regresare su primer comentario desde que llego, continúe así de tenso y creeré que en verdad va a encarcelarnos. – Jim trago saliva, estar en un contexto parecido al de una película de terror y escuchar a Bones repetirle "Sal de ahí" no aliviaba su estrés – Lamento si mis palabras han originado un malentendido, usar nuestro control mental sobre usted o cualquiera en la nave no sucederá por segunda ocasión. Eso se lo prometo.

\- Vincent, ¿Qué clase de vulcano eres?

\- Uno como cualquier otro, Jim. Es grosero de mi parte pedirle esto, pero vaya a la sala donde interrogan a mi hermana, informe sobre la falsedad del arma y tráigala, para este punto le aseguro que ella ya habrá cometido más de una tontería.

\- ¿Con que propósito? – las cartas fueron dispuestas y él no tenía una buena mano, descartaría dos y tomar un par nuevo.

\- Un dialogo Jim. Ha demostrado que es justo como lo anticipamos, escucha, analiza y elige acorde a lo más conveniente a su tripulación. – Vincent descarto esto como una prueba de las habilidades de Jim, su tripulación o cualquier tipo de curiosidad científica. – Tuvimos una deficiente comunicación, trayéndonos a este punto.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Espió mi demostración de emociones con mi hermano, lo considero un cambio justo. – Kirk casi podía sentir el golpe en la nuca por parte de Bones, estaba siendo embaucado por un niño. – Además usa un micrófono en su oreja, ¿Asevera que confiar en mí es improductivo a comparación de usted? – las palabras de Bones sobre que fue atrapado y poner eso en una frecuencia diferente, rebotaron en su tímpano. – Kirk suspiro, solicitando la locación de interrogatorio para la líder vulcana – Le agradezco de antemano, Jim.

\- Claro, claro. También iras, los dos en la misma habitación. – Vincent corrió a la entrada de la recamara, abriendo ambos brazos siendo una pared vulcana, impidiendo cualquier acceso, reforzando su negativa a salir con sus hermanos desprotegidos. – Los llevaremos.

\- Sin guardias, su sensibilidad telepática aumenta al dormir.

\- Bien, trato. Solo… apresúrate. – Vincent desapareció en el interior – No salió como esperaba – hablo Jim en el intercomunicador.

**\- Es un niño, pero tiene orejas de duende, ¿Cómo esperabas que no se diera cuenta?**

\- Usando una sintonía indetectable para un vulcano.

**\- Sus orejas son antenas. Volveré a la Bahía Medica, si te vuelven a secuestrar mandare a niños de primaria por ti.**

\- Jajajaja, muy gracioso. – corto la transmisión. Vincent cargaba en cada brazo a los pequeños de orejas puntiagudas, completamente dormidos. – Dame uno para…

\- Son jóvenes Jim, pero son más pesados que un niño terrestre, indique la ruta a seguir.

* * *

Ir por los pasillos hasta la sala de interrogatorio con sus secuestradores al lado, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el informe para la Federación sería bastante largo. Visualizando una puerta con dos guardias, estos rápidamente sacaron sus fásers, apuntando al vulcano atrás de Jim. El rubio los detuvo, antes de que alertaran al otro par de vulcanos adentro.

\- El Comandante indico que nadie… - hablo uno de los dos hombres.

\- Esa orden queda derogada, abra la puerta. Ahora. – con temor, quito las restricciones, haciéndose a un lado. Con el primer pie delante, las puertas se abrieron, saco el cuchillo de juguete, ingresando con Vincent detrás. – Sr. Spock…

\- ¡Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi propio padre! – el grito cubierto en furia, congelo a Jim en su lugar, seguido por Vincent que casi soltaba a los niños. Los vulcanos posaron su atención sobre ellos, uno de ellos más emocional que el otro. – P-pa-padre…

\- Ah… venía a decirle que el "arma" se trataba de un juguete del S. XXI – la joven vulcana sorbió la mucosidad de su nariz, limpiando los restos de agua salada. Lidiar con la raza de Spock, jamás había tenido ese tipo de enredos, esos cuatro tenían que ser otro tipo de raza alienígena cambia formas - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – soltó la pregunta más para sí mismo que la audiencia. La chica inhalo profundo y exhalo, regresando a la imagen de una seria líder dispuesta a todo.

\- Mi nombre completo es Christen Amanda T'yon Kirk, hija de Spock de la casa de Surak – esas palabras tenían que ser una tremenda mentira. Dejo caer el juguete, la chica no se detuvo, dirigiéndose completamente a los dos. – Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y Primer Oficial S´chan T´gai Spock, la galaxia los necesita – mordió su labio inferior, suspirando – mi mundo los requiere, sálvenlo. – sus garganta se secó, ¿Qué podía responderle?, ¡Así que eres mi hija del futuro con Spock, por supuesto te ayudaremos!, imposible y ridículo, incluso su Primer Oficial no podía procesar esos datos, seguro ya había terminado con el disco duro quemado.

\- Ko-kai… - la voz de Vincent, finalizo su estado de reflexión mental. En cuanto vio a Vincent, ignoro su presencia, abrazándolo y regañándole por romper el acuerdo y salir con los niños – Si vamos a ir en contra del manual, es juntos. – toda molestia fue borrada, sustituida por un golpe en la frente – Infantil.

\- Viejo. – contrataco con una sonrisa altanera.

\- Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro familiar – siendo ahora el portador de palabra, Christen evito mirarlo – Escuche bien, ¿Sus padres? – los mensajes silenciosos y solo visuales, crisparon los nervios de Jim. Vincent asintió, señalándolo con su cabeza, insegura Christen exhalo.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas Capitán Kirk, tomamos las decisiones menos pacíficas y colocamos en riesgo más vidas de las que tenemos derecho. Ahora me dirijo a usted por ayuda y formalizar un intercambio comunicativo para entendernos, evitando posibles confusiones futuras. – la diplomacia expresada por la joven, hacía creer a Jim que ya estaba entrando en alguna alucinación provocada por sus alergias.

\- Es suficiente. – Spock se interpuso, dejando el PADD sobre la mesa, llamando por los de seguridad. – El Dr. McCoy me ha informado de su capacidad para establecer conexiones superficiales con otras mentes. Una característica impropia de mi especie, serán confinados a una celda hasta que se nos informe el proceder de su juicio. – Cualquier buen entendimiento se fue al demonio, Christen le estaba gruñendo a Spock. – Lo peor es que han arrastrado al Capitán a base de una mentira ridícula.

\- R-ridícula… ¡SI FUERA TAN RIDICULA EXPLICA EL COLOR DE MIS OJOS! – grito llena de ira, Vincent con dificultad la sujeto de la mano, si volvían en auténticas celdas, sus chances serian cero absoluto. – Revisen nuestro ADN – pidió cansada. Spock estaba listo para rechazar otro innecesario intento por alentar su farsa.

\- Hmmm… ¿ _Ko-kai_? – fue la voz de la niña, tallando su ojo, despegándose del hombro de Vincent, girando su rostro, se encontró con el de Christen. Cargo a la pequeña, saludándola afectuosamente. Noto a otros individuos acompañándoles, giro lentamente encontrándose con Jim y Spock. Fue tal la sorpresa en su rostro que no reparo en demostrarlo - ¡PADRE!, ¡SA-MEKH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y llegar a este punto, espero sus dudas quedarán resueltas y satisfechas UvU.**

**Recuerden, soy nueva en este fandom, así que puedo cometer más errores de los que creen XDDD.**

**Como un bono especial, ante la consideración que cada uno de ustedes le da a mi pequeño proyecto, fumado de quien sabe dónde, les explicare como fue que desarrolle este trabajo.**

**Todo comenzó mientras leía fanfics de otro fandom (adoro como llego de A hasta G en lugar de B) y al parecer este fic contenía varios shipps de diversos fandoms, en eso note uno de Spock y Jim y me dije, ¿por qué no?, ha eso vinieron a mi memoria los recuerdos de la película que vi hace mucho tiempo por televisión, película que confundí con Star Wars (si, pueden arrojarme un tomate o la chancla) pero la verdad se veía interesante así que me quede viéndola, no era lo que esperaba pero me encanto, la verdad no comprendí muchas cosas esa vez que la vi, pero de que estuvo chida, estuvo chida.**

**Regresando al punto, leí ese pequeño capítulo de Spock y Jim, quede prendada de ellos, inmediatamente busque más fanfics, fañarte, cualquier cosa, me introduje un poco dentro del fandom y recordé pues, la película que vi. Era una nueva y maravillosa luz frente a mis ojos, demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada, leí fic, tras fic, en español e inglés, porque nada me detendría a consumir todo lo que pudiera de este nuevo emparejamiento.**

**Hubo de todo en cada historia, pero entonces, me cuestiono, ¿Qué puedo crear?**

**Hay muchas historias donde tienen hijos por la razón que ustedes quieran y se les ocurra, además de viejas temporales y dimensionales cada no se… ¿Cada disparo de los Motores Warp?**

**La idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente, al comenzar a rayar una libreta, hacer versiones vulcanas femeninas y continúe, dibujando un par más, hasta que dieron por resultado los cuatro encantadores hijos viajeros temporales de Jim y Spock, ¿Lindo, no?**

**Pero para agregarle más drama, un viaje solo por ir a pedir ayuda, simplemente porque se me ocurrió. Honestamente, quería que solo fuera un One-Shot, con ellos viajando y explicando su situación y resolviéndola rápidamente pero me detuve a la mitad de la historia porque no estaba segura de sí escribía bien o no, mal, bueno.**

**Cualquier cosa, me detuve a terminarlo porque no lo consideraba suficiente para este bello fandom, debo admitir que hace mucho que tal emoción no pasaba por mí ser, como en los viejos tiempos de mis inicios.**

**Finalmente conseguí la inspiración de terminar lo que me propuse, y aquí esta, hecho y desecho en su gran mayoría.**

**Jajajaja este es el comienzo en otro bello fandom.**

**Antes de concluir mí relato, un valioso consejo.**

**JAMÁS HAGAN EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA PRIMERO, LUEGO LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y DEJEN PARA EL FINAL EL NUDO DE LA HISTORIA, ESO CAUSA MÁS DOLORES DE CABEZA DE LO QUE CREEN.**

**Segundo. Pensar como Vulcano es difícil, Spock es un reto para escribir, enserio.**

**Bye-bye.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
